1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional layer, which may have data stored therein, and a reactive material, which may be in the form of an adjacent reactive layer structured when activated to destroy the functional layer. The present invention also includes a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices oftentimes contain disks, magnetic storage media, or other microelectronic devices, which contain data and/or information or perform another function, all of which must be protected from theft by direct reading or by reverse engineering. Data and/or information erasure processes are typically inadequate to protect highly-sensitive data or information.
There remains, therefore, a need for a system for destroying functional layers preferably by means of an associated reactive layer, as well as an associated, related method.